Good-bye and Hello
by Nin
Summary: Umm...implied HY/RP. I'm not going to give away the plot, silly!!! n_n Okay, okay. So, anyway, Heero has been hiding underneath a mask, and he decides to remove it.


Good-bye and Hello  
  
by  
  
Nin Tendo  
  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own GW. Sorry, no witty response this time. n_n  
  
NOTE: This fic starts during that last scene in "Endless Waltz" where Heero listens to Relena's speech, then walks away. Other than that, though, there are no spoilers. n_n It doesn't give much away, if you didn't see it. (I made up Relena's speech, but I feel that it's pretty close to what she would have said. Please have mercy upon the speech. I am not a politican)  
  
============================  
  
Heero silently watched Relena as she explained to the crowd what she learned from her experiences.   
  
"Peace can not be attained until every single person tries to attain it. It is because of this that I have ceased to be a pasifist. If fighting truly is the path to peace, than I will travel it. But, now that the fighting is over, the public had a choice: to continue fighting, or to sit back and experience the new found peace. However, despite this, I sincerely hope that the peace will continue for a longer period this time."  
  
As she continued, Heero turned, and left the balcony, a single thought passing through his head.  
  
'She finally understands...'  
  
============================  
  
Sitting down at his desk, Heero switched on his laptop, and hacked into his files. He skimmed through the information, then added some revisions.  
  
Name: Unknown  
Code Name: Heero Yuy  
Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Age: 16  
Birth: AC 180 (exact date unknown)  
Death: Approximately 9:30pm, December 25, AC 196. KIA (Killed In Action).  
  
"Good-bye, Heero Yuy," he whispered, as he saved the file.  
  
Standing up, he entered his bathroom, and turned on the shower. He removed his contacts, and began to wash out the hair dye.  
  
A few minutes later, he exited the shower, and wiped the steam from the mirror.  
  
Standing before him was an average Japanese boy, with black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
He reached out and touched the image, just to make sure it was real, and not a dream.  
  
When his hand came in contact with the cold mirror, a sudden smile erupted.  
  
"Hello, Odin Lowe Jr. I had assumed that you died a long time ago. I'm glad to see you again."  
  
He stood there for a few more moments, then started to dry his hair.  
  
There was someone 'Heero' had wanted him to meet.  
  
==============================  
  
Relena searched the crowd with her eyes. They had sceduled a ball after her speech to celebrate the new peace. The speech had been a great success, according to Pargan. He had stayed home due to a sore back, and had phoned to say that he could hear people cheering all the way down the street.  
  
But that wasn't on her mind at the moment.  
  
She was sure that she had felt his eyes upon her during her speech. Heero had been watching her. She just knew it.  
  
So where was he?  
  
"May I have this dance?" someone asked, from behind her.  
  
Without turning around, she replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Who are you looking for?" he asked.  
  
Realizing how rude she was being, she turned around, exclaiming, "Oh! I'm sorry! I--" She gasped. 'HEERO?' she thought, surprised by his appearance.  
  
"Apology accepted. No offence taken." He smirked slightly. "Hello, my name is Odin Lowe Jr. What's yours?" His arm extended in a familiar gesture.  
  
Relena remembered that day on the beach.  
  
"My name is Relena Dorlain. It's a pleasure."  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Notice the role reversal at the ending??? (Damn, I'm good! n_n j/k)  
  
2. No sequel!!! BWAhahahahaha!!!!!!!! ha...if you want to write one, go ahead. (Tell me, so I can read it!!!)  
  
3. Okay, so here's the plan: I'm going to write "Instinct 4" first, then write "Eek! Save My Earth!" (the sequel to "Eek! Save Me!), then (maybe) another part in "Fic-lets", and THEN I'm going to write a really cool soap-opera-ish fic that I KNOW you'll all just LOVE! And then there's a DM/HS drama that I'm waiting for my pre-reader to correct...soon, DM/HS fans. Soon. (If he doesn't send it back soon, I'll go temperarily insane, and post it without him! And all of you will be horrified, because I wrote it badly. Sigh. I could probably proof read it myself, 'cause I'm a bloody perfectionist!!! I'm faking a British accent, here...maybe I'll go insane sooner than you think...) 


End file.
